A load balancing device may perform load balancing for one or more server devices. When performing the load balancing, the load balancing device may distribute workloads, such as domain name system (DNS) requests, across computing resources, such as computers, a computer cluster, network links, central processing units (CPUs), or disk drives. To distribute the workloads across the computing resources, the load balancing device may use a load balancing technique, such as round-robin DNS or client-side random load balancing.